


Seven's Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/F, Jealousy, Strap-Ons, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna shows Seven a "Good time" while Tom is doing some "entertaining" of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven's Seduction

Seven's Seduction

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

B'Elanna shows Seven a "Good time" while Tom is doing some "entertaining" of his own

**Part 1**

Life aboard the Starship USS Voyager is as idyllic as it can be for half-Klingon Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, she has been happily married to Flight Controller Tom Paris for five years, with whom she has one daughter, Miral,  but lately B'Elanna has noticed a difference in Tom's behavior towards her and Miral. Tom rarely visits Miral or B'Elanna anymore on his days off, he spends hours on Holodeck 3, and most notably Tom has developed a nasty mean streak and takes it out on Miral and B'Elanna.

B'Elanna is coming home from a meeting with the Captain, Seven Of Nine, and Tuvok, she is tired and just wants to see Miral and go to bed after a hot shower, but that won't be the case.

Tom Paris was royally pissed, not only had B'Elanna not come home at 5:30 when she had said she would,she hadn't even bothered to replicate anything for dinner, even though Tom wouldn't have eaten it anyway. It was 6:45 PM when B'Elanna unlocked the door and walked in wearing her oil-stained uniform.

"Where have you been, B'Elanna?!" Tom shouted.

"Tom, I-I was..." B'Elanna started to explain when Tom's right fist connected with her left jaw, knocking B'Elanna to the floor. B'Elanna clutched her face with her left hand, hot tears began rolling down her face.

"Who were you with?!" Tom screamed as he stood over his wife, his clenched fist poised to deliver a second blow.

"The Captain and Seven, she asked us about the new Quantum Fusion Thruster System." B'Elanna sobbed.

Tom glowered at his wife as she lay on the floor, his simmering rage boiling over again. Tom moved in and began savagely kicking B'Elanna in her ribs and stomach.

B'Elanna cried and groaned as Tom's quick, brutal kicks continue non-stop for the next ten minutes. B'Elanna is now puking blood on the cherry wood floor of the entry hall.

"T-Tom...p-please st-top, I-I can't take anymore." B'Elanna wheezed.

"Shut up you worthless piece of garbage, look at you! You're disgusting, and you wonder why I don't make love to you anymore."

"You didn't know how to before you started beating me." B'Elanna quipped.

"What was that?" Tom hissed as he grabbed B'Elanna by her hair and roughly pulled his wife to her feet, Tom then grabbed B'Elanna's left arm and broke it.

"AHHHHHH!!" B'Elanna screamed as intense pain surged through her body, she sank to her knees crying as she clutched her badly broken left arm.

"Now maybe you'll learn not to mouth off, go get a shower, get changed, and get to work on time." Tom growled.

Just then Miral came running out of room with her Mother's D'k tahg in her right hand.

"Get away from Mommy, you bIHnuch!" the child yells, her dark eyes brimming with rage.

"How adorable, my wallflower of a kid is going to defend her Mommy." Tom said mockingly as he walked towards his daughter.

"Miral, run now!" B'Elanna shouts.

"But-" the little girl tried to argue.

"NOW!!" B'Elanna roared, Miral dropped the D'k tahg and ran from her Mother's quarters.

Ex-Borg and Voyager crew member Seven of Nine is servicing one of the ship's turbolifts, when she hears a child's frantic calls for help. Turning around Seven sees B'Elanna and Tom's daughter running towards her with tears streaming down her face, Miral wraps her arms around Seven tightly.

"Seven, please help, he's hurting Mommy!"

"Calm yourself, young Miral. Who is harming Lieutenant Torres?" Seven asked as she knelt down in front of Miral.

"Daddy, he's beating Mommy badly right now, I tried to help her... but she made me run away like a BIHnuch."

Seven's normally emotionless eyes softened as she looked at the small half-Klingon child.

"Do not trouble yourself Miral, I shall assist you." Seven said before pressing her communicator.

"Seven to Captain."

"Janeway here, what is it, Seven?"

"Captain, Lieutenant Torres is being assault by Tom Paris, request Commander Tuvok and a security team to assist."

"Of Course Seven, where is Miral?" Kathryn asked.

"She is here in the turbolift, I am supervising her." Seven replied.

"All right, I will send Tuvok and security officers to B'Elanna's quarters and I will come and talk to Miral." the Captain said.

"Understood Captain, I shall relocate Miral to my quarters and she and I shall await your arrival." Seven told the Captain.

Janeway, Tuvok, and six security officers arrived at B'Elanna's quarters, the were about to make entry when they heard Tom's blood-curdling scream, Janeway hurried to the door.

"B'Elanna, are you alright? I have Tuvok and some security men out here, please open the door."

"Where is Miral? Did she find you, Captain?" B'Elanna asked as she opened the door, revealing her bloody face as she held her broken arm.

Janeway looked around for Tom. "Where is Tom, B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna smiled and stepped aside, revealing Tom Paris lying on his back in the remnants of a shattered glass coffee table.

"There's the P'eTaq, serves him right for striking me and breaking my arm." B'Elanna said as she glowered the unconscious man.

"Come on B'Elanna, let's get you to Sick Bay."

"Where is Miral, Captain?" B'Elanna asked again.

"She is with Seven, Seven contacted me after Miral found her."

B'Elanna sighed and steeled herself for Janeway's forthcoming wrath, maybe the Captain would throw her in the brig for a long time, or court-martial the half-Klingon and have B'Elanna kicked out of Starfleet...again, but instead the blonde woman gently touched B'Elanna's right shoulder.

"Are you alright...I mean with the exception of your arm, B'Elanna?"

"Yes Captain." B'Elanna answered.

"Good, now beam to Sick Bay, I will have Seven and Miral meet you there."

"Yes Captain."  B'Elanna said. B'Elanna walked into Sick Bay, the Hologram of the Doctor appeared in front of her.

"My my, Lieutenant Torres, you look like as the Humans say: Like you've been through the ringer."

"Understatement of the century, Doctor." B'Elanna said dryly as the doors opened behind her and Miral and Seven of Nine entered Sick Bay.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
